Question: Find the product of all positive integer values of $c$ such that $8x^2+15x+c=0$ has two real roots.
Explanation: For a quadratic to have two real roots, the discriminant must be greater than 0. So we require \begin{align*}15^2-4 \cdot 8 \cdot c &> 0 \\ \Rightarrow \quad 225-32c &> 0 \\ \Rightarrow \quad c&< \frac{225}{32}.\end{align*}The largest integer smaller than $\frac{225}{32}$ is 7. Thus, the positive integer values of $c$ are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7 and their product is $\boxed{5040}$.